


Ander De Parranda 4

by Rezia_L



Category: Batman - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezia_L/pseuds/Rezia_L





	Ander De Parranda 4

[jaydami] Ander De Parranda   4

 

*abo

 

*西班牙一夜情？

 

======================================================

 

但凡杰森有片刻清醒，他都不会这样选择。潘普洛纳的夜晚也蒸腾着他的血液，地表吸收了午时毒辣的阳光，只为在夜半此时一股脑儿地倾倒出来，闷热得让所有人窒息发疯。

小孩在他怀里轻飘飘的，沙砾堵塞了他的喉咙，撕裂出血，不允许他说拒绝，虽然是omega，但达米安的信息素可谓无理取闹得霸道。眼眶含不住多余的泪，他呜呜地哽咽着，揪紧杰森衣服的手指作乱地探到了结实的皮肤，指腹柔软吸附在杰森的腰腹上，他咕噜咕噜说着话，颠三倒四的西班牙语，参杂了明显带有中东风情的外语，杰森不去理会。小孩说自己快要死了，可他也活不了多长久了。

 

酒吧已经清场，门口的风铃也被禁止招揽更多的客人，杰森可笑自己在这个火热关头，脑子里竟然还有意识要关门。也许这是正确的，杰森先拖着脚向沙发移动，他头脑昏胀，视界被割裂成五彩斑斓的多面镜，alpha的本能警钟一般提醒他去征服、去掠夺、去标记他的新猎物。这难道不是这几天所有游戏的最终目的吗？杰森急躁地甩了甩头，手上的动作也粗鲁了些，不经意将达米安扔在了沙发上。

“待在这，我去找抑制剂。”杰森抓了抓头发，汗水打湿了发根，顺着额头滴在他的睫毛上，他又看不清眼前了。

 

达米安爬了起来，他伏在沙发靠背上，手臂贴着脸颊，歪着脑袋，他要把全身尽可能的皮肤都暴露在空气里。他也太热了，沙漠中炙烤的沙都比不上他血液三分之一的热度，杰森的气息像海水，是他渴求多时的沙漠绿洲。“别走，”男孩伸出手，空气中他捕捉着海水的分子，“回来。”

“你发情了，宝贝。”杰森听上去真像一个绅士，他在柜台后忙碌地翻找，都是无用功，“我在找能帮助你的东西。”

“是什么？避孕套吗？”男孩声音甜腻，像浓稠的蜜。杰森分辨不出他到底多大，青春期的男孩普遍都已经变声了，可达米安听上去还很稚嫩。他烦躁地踢上了抽屉，“别用那种声音讲话。”

“为什么？”云朵一样松软的声波再一次刺激杰森的大脑，指尖因为兴奋而绷紧颤抖，他握拳砸在墙壁上，斑驳干涸的油漆割出了红印。墨菲定律显灵，在第三个抽屉里，小方片的铝箔包装划过了杰森的手指，该死该死该死，他默默咒骂道。

达米安越过沙发朝吧台走来，更像是飘，他的步伐紊乱，毫无平衡，像提线木偶一样，四肢仿佛不停他使唤，只是他的眼睛一直注视着吧台后面的杰森。

一个男孩，怎么会有这么多情的眼睛。是把所有的情欲积压抑制，直到现在才爆发出来惊人的魔力。绿色的晶体透过眼泪已经混浊，千百万的情愫纠缠在眼底，欲望的火星点燃燥热的空气，准星和标的只有一个，那就是杰森。

他看着男孩笨拙地爬上高脚椅，手脚并用也难掩拙态，可这一切看起来又扭曲的诱惑，男孩手臂撑在木桌上，调皮地踢掉了鞋子。他蜷缩在桌上，在杰森的目光下卷曲身体，像一只猫，将自己呈现在了男人面前，他是献给他的祭品，等待被他使用。

 

——救救我吧。男孩说。

 

 

 

 

男孩嘴里还有酸甜的果汁残留下的清香，鲜红的舌尖是烂熟的果实，他扬起脖子，胸脯无规律地起伏，情欲过于旺盛战胜呼吸的本能，达米安张开嘴伸出舌捕捉氧气。他以为杰森会帮他，男人瞅着面前被折磨惨的男孩，只是默默点上了烟。

“帮帮我。”达米安呢喃道，他哪里知道自己在做什么，只是湿咸海水气息冲刷着他的神经，他只好朝杰森伸出了双臂。男人依旧站在吧台后，附视着眼前的活春宫场景，小孩笨手笨脚地扯掉自己的裤子，屋子里盈满了辛甜的昂贵香料，带着细沙和烟雾，载着杰森飘到了别的奇幻国度。

杰森不会上手帮他，可能是恶意在作怪，这样一个不谙情事的少年在欲火的蒸腾下会是什么一种景色，他想看的不得了。达米安蜜一般滑嫩的皮肤沁出了汗，摸起来更加腻手，好像一掐就能拧出水来，杰森只是抚摸着，顺便在达米安耳边轻声指导着。

“摸摸自己，”性感的男低音哑着嗓子，音节在耳膜上煽风点火，“你全身都湿透了，宝贝。”

男孩乱了呼吸，大口大口地喘气，全身灼热的空虚没有得到满足，反而被一句调情话逼得眼角渗泪。杰森是最恶劣的老师，他故意不给达米安索求的任何东西，反而进一步制造达米安的需要，omega的本能蚕食着他所有的理智，再不过多久他就会变成一个只会发情的洋娃娃，胃口贪婪，不知节制。  
杰森手指夹着烟，双手撑在达米安上方，小孩已经快坚持不住了，手焦急地游走在这副渴求的身体上，毫无技巧和章法，除了杰森谁都不行。

“我要你摸我，快点。”达米安在催促，声音尖细甜腻，急得鼻尖上冒出了汗珠，“抱抱我。”

 

这是杰森第一次尝到百香果的味道，容器是一个陌生男孩的火热口腔，达米安青涩的舌头很软，很快就臣服于杰森的引诱，他不留给男孩学会喘息的机会，一定要逼出藏在这副年轻身体里的真面目。  
达米安缺氧的大脑输送着快乐的电流，他懵懵懂懂地将手臂环在身上男人的颈后，贡献出自己的口唇，杰森的掠夺让他兴奋，他说的对，自己真的湿透了，他觉得自己如今正浸泡在汪洋之中，在欲望的巨浪中跌宕。

杰森顺着身体曲线，划过前胸、小腹，直奔臀部一下子达米安抱了起来，“宝贝，你是想在这呢？还是我们等一会回房间里？”小孩的翘臀手感很好，杰森忍不住多捏了两把，惹得达米安在他怀里乱钻，“我家离这里很近，就在隔壁。只有我一个人住，做得再大声也没人听得到。”

服从似乎是达米安唯一的选择，alpha草率地收拾好店铺，用自己的大夹克裹住了赤裸的男孩，快步回到了自己的家。街上的风还没降下温度，达米安坚信自己将要被点燃。

 

等达米安头沾上床铺时，杰森撤回了自己舌头，用长手指代替，翻搅着男孩的舌头。omega抑制不住嗓子里细碎的呜咽，颤抖着抱紧了alpha，他的后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂，准备好迎接alpha的侵略。

当杰森的手指抵在达米安湿漉漉的穴口时，男孩羞耻地藏起了脑袋，杰森也不阻拦，只是一边摸索着进入，一边继续调侃，“你真的是第一次吗，宝贝？你水好多要把床单打湿了。”年轻的omega没有受过这样的刺激，呻吟声此起彼伏，杰森趁着这时插入了第一根手指。

腔膛内火热而紧致，肠肉热情地挤压着杰森的手指，达米安除了一开始的不适，很快被餍足的快感淹没，不再遮拦自己绵长的呻吟声。杰森笑骂他是天生的淫荡，要不然接连侵入的手指怎么会被如此温柔地接纳，另一只手掌覆上柔软的身躯，一路搓揉拉扯，试图要把达米安最后一丝气息挤出他的肺来。

双方滚烫的呼吸被困在这一方天地里，热度互相叠加，炙烤着达米安的全部血液，杰森此刻在做什么，他接下来会面对什么，心脏像乘坐着棉絮的船，起承跌幅都随着对方呼吸的波浪，alpha的触摸是魔力的电流，接通了他神经深处那个原始开关的按钮，可能从见到杰森漂亮蓝眼睛的那一刹那，这一切已成定局。潘普洛纳的魔咒，他躲也躲不过，任其紧紧束缚自己在这片陌生土壤上，起码此时此刻他想不出逃离的理由。

恍惚间alpha已经解开腰间的皮带，金属搭扣沉沉地陷在达米安脸侧，杰森是在吓他，发情期的冲动没有人能抵抗，他希望男孩可以知难而退，可是似乎海的那边养育着截然不同的灵魂，小孩狠狠地抓住男人的手臂，指尖掐出灰白，分不清是痛的还是爽的，体内躁动不安的火焰催使着他朝热源靠近。

 

“我不怕疼…弄痛我吧……”

 

呼吸几乎一窒，alpha手握着凝滑的双腿，掌心下有深深浅浅的红痕。情欲似乎已经不是最佳解释，但距离一见钟情又少了点浪漫，杰森没空给自己脑内闪过的情绪命名，他只知道自己现在，甚至几天都不会轻易放过他的。

 

 

疯了。

这个世界天旋地转地疯了，被满足的一瞬达米安刺激得发不出声，他的尖叫被堵塞在了喉头，身上的alpha没有等他缓过来，继续猛烈地攻击。他不知道现在哭喊着，满是津液和泪水的脸在男人看来是如何煽情，男孩的信息素闻起来像沙砾，但后穴却是止不住的流水，杰森恶意地在他耳边低语，问他舒服吗，问他还想要吗。达米安机械般跟着他答，眼泪呛了气嗓，舒服，还想要。

男人手下没了轻重，将怀里的小孩百般花样的对折，像折成一朵花，男孩受不了这般折磨，猫一般压塌了腰，手指就这凌乱的床单，性爱逼他显出原型，他不是个乖小孩，本性危险，迎难而上，但关键时刻只想着逃跑。杰森宽大的胸膛笼罩着他，挡住了所有路径，看似是一个善意的庇荫所，其实本质是万恶的占有欲。所有克制都在这一时空溃不成军，贪欲忍不住展露出头角，他衔住小孩晶莹的嘴唇，细细品尝他的胜利。

达米安是一条搁浅在沙滩上已久的鱼，突然回归到了海中。高浓度的水让他难以调整，他只能无止境地接受，痛与快乐一并都来自于海的馈赠。杰森是一位凶狠的爱人，施暴不在于手的力度，他粗暴的鞭打着他的穴肉，清新的盐混杂着厚重的香料在他们的唇齿之间流连，让人忘乎所以。

发情期的性爱更像血和氧气的交缠，身体搅在一起，互相陷入对方的地狱之中，是无法逃脱的沼泽。“我死了吗…”达米安委屈地呢喃道，暴动的热流齐齐涌向心脏，年轻的脏器承载不了如此大的压力，濒临崩溃。杰森一把捞起怀里的小孩，情热蒸腾着他脸蛋坨红，之前狡黠的绿眼睛磨碎成片，每一处折射都有他的倒影，五光十色，绚烂多彩。杰森第一次在自己的海域中寻找到了漂浮着的珍宝，海水清澈，无声无息，可如今这片死海的中心有祖母绿的宝石小岛，愿意停留在这片孤寂的海域。

床垫突然温柔地下坠，在情欲的巅峰，回应达米安的是热烈的亲吻，他被困在海水中央，沉进深底，丝柔的水包裹着他心安理得，若是死是如此美妙的事，他愿意溺死在这片陌生海水中。

 

 

“我怎么会让你死呢？”


End file.
